robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Questioning the Law
IC-Cybertron Swift Blade has chained herself up to the Ark-1 Memorial in Iacon. Word has probably spread through different methods, even if it hasn't yet been officially reported. -At the moment the femme known as Swift Blade is chained up to the Ark-1 Memorial. There's probably a few people gawking; people are like that. -Prowl has been making a few patrol rounds in Iacon, for the sake of leading field training exercises for a few of the more advanced cadets. He had been on his way back to the Decagon when he spotted Swiftblade chained to the Ark-1 Memorial, and people staring at her. He recognizes her, from earlier...and wonders why it is that everyone is just staring at her instead of getting her out of those? He arches an optic ridge at her. "Is there a reason no one else is helping you out of those?" -Swift Blade has only seen Prowl once, so she doesn't know him terribly well. She nods her head slowly, since it's still free for movement. "Possibly because I put myself here," she says solemnly. While it doesn't look exactly comfortable, she's not injured or anything. -Prowl's optic ridges go up even further. "Possibly?" he asks. "You're talking as if you're not sure. Do you not remember what happened to you?" -"Oh, I remember quite clearly. I just can't assume to speak for anyone else. I am not a mind-reader. So I can't honestly say that the reason no one has helped me is definitely, and only, because I put myself here in the first place," Swift Blade says, trying to clear that up. -"Are you concerned that you are in need of restraint?" Prowl inquires. Has she suffered from sudden violent urges? "There are treatments available for certain conditions, you know." -"The treatment I am looking for isn't something so easily found," Swift Blade says. "Do you believe in symbolism?" she asks the rather stern officer. -"And what sort of treatment are you looking for, exactly, then?" Prowl inquires further. This is...most odd. -"It is not for myself," Swift Blade says with the barest of smiles. "Does it not occur to you that this whole planet needs help?" she asks softly. "As such a high person of the law, you must feel that things are falling apart quite rapidly. But no one wants to listen to anyone that doesn't have the exact same ideas on how to proceed." She pauses briefly. "I don't want to believe that the only answer is violence meeting violence." -"...." Prowl is at a loss on what this has to do with the chains. "Yes, this planet is far from a perfect place." The officer agrees, nodding. "Now...what exactly does that have to do with the chains?" -"Because I want to make a statement. I have been chastized by people on all sides to be less passive," Swift Blade explains. "But I do not want to rush into anything without enough information. Most of what people have been telling me is very...subjective. Only from those higher up can I truly learn anything. But I am practically a nobody." She sighs softly at this. "I am hoping that this setup will give me some...focus." -Okay. Prowl sighs. "Well, are you planning on staying there, then? Or do you want me to let you out of them?" -"I'm not quite ready yet to give up the idea that something might come of this," Swift Blade says. "But I thank you for your concern." She tilts her head to the side. "That is part of your job, isn't it? Showing concern for the citizenry?" -"That is part of it, yes." Prowl replies he starts to walk away. "Well if you don't want anyone to help you yet, then you may contact me once you've decided you are." He doesn't prefer having long philosophical conversations randomly on the street. -"Thank you again." If Prowl doesn't want to discuss philosophy, she won't force it on him. Then again, she's not in much of a position to force anyone to do anything they don't want to. "I hope you have a good cycle then." *Some time later...* -Prowl is returning to the Decagon from running another training exercise. Again, he passes by the Ark-1 Memorial and sees Swiftblade, -still- stuck there. He transforms, standing up to stare at her. "Aren't you getting tired of being stuck there?" Some people have begun to complain that it's disruptive, especially photographers. Because she's ruining their pictures, seriously! -The Seeker femme had been somewhat withdrawn into herself at the time, but as Prowl speaks to her she focuses on the here and now. Smiling faintly she nods her head with respect. "Tired, perhaps, but if I left simply because I was tired then it wouldn't be making much of a statement, now would it?" she says wryly. -Prowl looks somewhat exasperated. "Look, what kind of statement are you trying to make by chaining yourself up? It's beyond me. Yes, I understand that the world isn't perfect, -everyone- knows that." -Rewind appears not too far behind Prowl. The small mech has a video camera attached to the side of his helmet, and he looks curiously up at the Seeker who's chained herself onto the mounument. "Statment? This some sort of... history in the making?" -"Everytime I've seen you, you've been very professional. But what drives you, may I ask? What is important in your optics?" Swift Blade questions. If Prowl knows something about people, he might see this as a lead to an answer rather than an evasion. Then she notices the smaller figure with the camera. She gives him a kind smile, but doesn't wave...mostly because her arms a pulled taut. "Whether or not it will be history, I couldn't say. But it is a part of the changes that are happening on this planet, if that is what you are asking." -Prowl doesn't answer right away, rather, he gets to working on cutting the chains off. Carefully, though, without injuring her. "Lives." he answers simply, because that's the answer everyone wants to her. And it's -partially- true. "Unfortunately preserving life is a complicated matter." -Rewind nods to Swift Blade, replying evenly, "That's a reasonable enough statement. Of course, we never know exactly *what* will be considered history and what will fall by the wayside." He taps the camera on his helmet. "Of course, that's why I carry this. I try to record everything. Because you never know what little things- or /big/ things- might change the world. And how people in the future might look back on these changes. Which is why recording the truth is so important!" He adds, "I hope you don't mind if I record this?" That's directed at both Swift Blade and Prowl. The near-disposable isn't looking to get in trouble with the law. -"What do you have to say about the quality of life?" Swift Blade asks. She doesn't stop him from working on removing the chains; there's nothing she can do. "Are you taking those down on your own initiative, or is this just a matter of duty?" she inquires. She gives a kind smile to the tiny mech. "Feel free, and if you wish to share it, feel free to do that also, if such is allowed." She doesn't know the ins and outs of all the law on Cybertron. -Well- Prowl didn't say he /couldn't/... so Rewind will take that as a yes! He looks up at Swift Blade. "Ok, thanks! I try...heh, it's kind of my job. I'm an archivist!" He sounds proud. Prowl's comment gets a flicker of his visor. "But she'd have to unchain herself to do that. Are you saying that if she comes down she'll be heard by decision-makers ..or politicians... or someone like that?" Pause. "And- can I come record it?" He sounds a bit eager now. It's HISTORY, after all! ...Maybe. -Swift Blade looks rather disappointed as she is freed and she even emits a little sigh. Still, a tiny part of her is relieved to not be so fixed into position. There was a certain vulnerability involved. But perhaps that was part of her 'message' as well. "If only everything was solve so easily," she says quietly. Rolling back her shoulders, she looks down at the small archivist. "An interesting profession," she notes. "As far as I'm concerned you are free to come, but it is truly the officer's decision, not mine." She looks over to Prowl to see what he has to say. -"Yes, yes. Fine you can come..." Prowl mutters, and motions for the both of them to follow him into the nearby Decagon. "Well, there's no point in -wishing- things were easier, is there?" he says bluntly. -Rewind makes a little sort of cheering noise, fist pumping in the air in excitement and possibly hop-skipping as he follows Prowl and Swift Blade. "Thanks!!! You know Prowl, this makes the police look /really good/." He blinks and freezes. "Uh...I just mean, you're not trying to hide anything from public record! The facts are friends! This openess on the part of the police builds public trust and...and support.... and... well..." Wow, he hopes he's not getting himself in deep here. "I just mean- thanks." -"Yes and no," Swift Blade says. "If one stops at wishing only, nothing gets done, but if the wish is there, then perhaps the will to do something can grow from it. And where there is a will to do something, the mind will explore the options." She watches as Rewind does a little victory motion and then smiles faintly as he verbally backpedals. "Well, come along then," she says. "I do not wish to insult you, but would it go quicker if I were to carry you?" -Prowl arches an optic ridge at Rewind. "If we keep any information from the public, it is for the their own good." he states. He makes his way into the main lobby of the Decagon, then moves toward the office wing, stopping in front of a very plain and nondescript room that could have been -anyone's- office. -Rewind blinks and looks up at Swift Blade. Hmm. he ponders for a moment. It IS kinda insulting, but then again.... it's also an opportunity to see the world from a different angle- and a higher up one. Finally, he shrugs. "Ok, sure!" and lets her pick him up if she wishes. To prowl he stops, stares.... and /ahs/. "I...uh.... yeah." He isn't quite entirely sure about that, but he's not going to argue right now. -Swift Blade follows easily enough. The nondescriptness of the office doesn't bother her. She carries Rewind on her shoulder so he still has pretty good freedom of movement. "I'd like to thank you for taking the time to speak with me," she says politely to Prowl. "I'm sure your cycles must be very busy in these times." -"They always have been." Prowl replies, moving into the office and sitting down behind the desk. "So what was it you wanted to talk about, specifically?" he asks, his tone even although his face looks slightly bored. -Rewind enjoys the view, taking the opportunity to look around and record things from a much higher angle than usual! "Heh.... thanks!" They get to the office and he quiets down. -Swift Blade looks around the office more out of habit than anything else, and sets Rewind down if he so wishes. "I was asking you your opinion on the matter of quality of life, and also if you had taken me out of those chains because you thought it was best or because duty had prompted you to do so," she says, refreshing back to her earlier questions. Rewind gets a slight smile, but since he hasn't said anything to react to, she doesn't focus on him much for the time being. -"Both." Prowl answers. "We were receiving some complaints that you were being disruptive and/or disrespectful to the memorial." he states. "And what about quality of life, exactly?" Sorry, he just doesn't do vague questions. -Rewind is apparently going to get to sit here for awhile on Swift Blade's shoulder, not that he's complaining. For now, he just listens- and records everything. -"I certainly meant no disrespect," Swift Blade is quick to say. "As for disruptive, well I did not pick something that had a, shall we say, active function." She sighs softly. "You said earlier that people's lives were important to you, yes? But what about their lives is important? Is it just that they are functional? To what purpose do you serve as someone who protects the citizens?" she presses. -Prowl shrugs. "I wasn't the one complaining. Perhaps they felt you were disrupting a good view of the statue." It's definitely a possibility. Now on to the deeper questions. He sighs, shaking his head. "It's nothing -about- their lives, Swiftblade. Simply that they -are- alive and sapient. As for my position, as I told you before I am chief of planetary security. It's my responsibility to keep our streets as safe as possible by keeping criminals and other -dangerous- people -off- of them." -"If their only worry is a spoiled view, then they are better off than many here," Swift Blade says softly with a mild hint of reproof. "I agree about the criminals, and the 'dangerous' people," she says slowly, thoughtfully, "but it seems as though I lot of people feel that they're being protected from having an opinion, which feels more like oppression than protection. People are doing dire and drastic things because they seem to believe it is the only way to be heard." She pauses. "If they are so willing to endanger their lives, and the lives of others, then perhaps there is a driving reason behind this." -Rewind looks over at Prowl, his camera zooming in on the officer. Nice chevron ya got there, mech! Then it's back for a wider view and to Swift Blade, though he has to tilt his head a bit so her wings don't get in his way. Listening to her, he agrees. "Yes, there's a lot of unrest these days." -"'A lot'?" See, there she goes again with the vague terminology. Prowl doesn't do vague. "And how many is 'a lot', exactly? If they believe that doing these dangerous and drastic things is the only way to make their opinions heard then they are unfortunately misguided. Which is why they need to be apprehended." -"Some people haven't reached that stage yet, but quite likely they will. How many people have to say the system is not working for those in power to do something about it? Or, more specifically to your situation, before those who are there to serve the law realize that the law is no longer serving the people?" Swift Blade says. "When those who dictate the laws are not making just laws, can justice truly be served." She makes a motion towards the door. "People who have already broken the law are one thing, but perhaps the number who find themselves 'pressed' towards breaking the law can be diminished if open discourse with the law was more...accessible," she suggests. -Rewind nods to Swift Blade. "Yes... when people feel desperate- when they feel their voice doesn't matter... that's when they may feel like they have nothing else to lose. That's when they may rebel." -Prowl watches her intently. When she's finished talking, he asks. "So what are you suggesting, exactly?" -"There needs to be an open forum of some sorts," Swift Blade says evenly. "Someplace for people to air their grievances in a civilized manner where they don't have to fear reprecussions for having an opinion." She shrugs her shoulders. "People seem afraid that they are going to be forcibly shut up if they speak their minds. Which is why they want to take matters into their own hands." She sighs deeply. "I know what it's like to be kept silent, to be allowed no opinion. And that is how a lot of people feel." Okay, so maybe 'a lot' is a vauge term, but it isn't as though she's taking a detailed tally of how many people she speaks to. She gives Rewind another small smile. "That's it exactly. They feel they have nothing to lose." -Rewind tilts his head slightly at Swift Blade's mention of *knowing what it's like to be kept silent*. "Oh? What do you mean, if you don't mind me asking?" He nods to her smile. "Yes. If people felt involved, felt they could engage the system without it mowing them down... that would give them more investment in the system, and more reason to want to see that system succeed." He looks to Prowl for his response. -Prowl shrugs. "That's what the public datanets are for. How do you think Megatron's writings got around in the first place? And here you are right now, expressing -your- opinions without any fear of being forcibly silenced, am I correct?" He sighs. "Look, I know it may seem that the law, in many cases, is not serving the people, but that is because there are some of us whose responsbility it is to enforce it but who have a habit of twisting it to their own ends. They've forgotten why it exists in the first place, or simply choose to ignore it. We need more people who will treat it as it's meant to be. After all, any system is only equal to the sum of its parts working together as they should." -"Yes, I am here right now," Swift Blade agrees. "But we haven't yet seen me walk out and share that information with anyone," she points out. "And, if I understand things right, Megatron was not entirely treated well because of those very same writings." She shrugs the shoulder that doens't have Rewind on it. "Which is why I suggested an actual meeting, or series of meetings." She turns her head towards Rewind slightly. "I was a slave for a very long time," she states. "It is not a position I would wish on anyone. For millions of years all I wanted was to return home. When I finally got here, I was dismayed to see that the people here are so fractured." -"Unfortunately that is a lot more complicated than it sounds." Prowl points out. "Again, because of the types of individuals I just mentioned. Of course he wasn't treated well, because his writings were very controversial. Those who would abuse the law for the own gain are concerned it would undermine their attempts to advance their own agendas. But just because they have a few less-than-noble motives, doesn't mean -everything- they do is wrong. Some of them are at least well-intentioned, if misguided, much like Megatron, and likely many of people you've been hearing from. It wouldn't be fair to just get -rid- of them." He pauses a moment, folding his arms. "You seem concerned, but I'm sure there's something you can do that is somewhere between chaining yourself to a statue for cycles on end and an full-on terrorist attack." -Rewind blinks, then stares at Swift Blade. "You were a... slave?" The small 'bot looks at her with empathy in his optics. As a disposable, he wasn't treated a whole lot better until recently. He didn't quite have her experience, but he knows what it's like to be treated as less-than-a-person. "I'm... disposable caste. So, uh.... I understand," he says very quietly. "And I'm sorry you went through that." He then looks again to prowl. "What should be done, then?" -"I am concerned," Swift Blade states. "It would be a lie to state otherwise. But I'm not really sure what I'm /allowed/ to do that would also have an effect," she points out. "As for 'getting rid' of people, I don't think that is entirely necessary. But, if people are going to sacrifice others to keep their power, perhaps they are not the people who /should/ be in power," she suggests. "So if they want to maintain their position, perhaps they need to reconsider their methods of keeping it." She presses her lips together in a thoughtful line. "I need to do more research. In such a high position of security for the planet, I would assume you have a grasp on the laws that many do not have. Where would you suggest I go to learn more about the intricacies of Cybertronian law? Or what pieces of writing would be clear enough for a lay person to understand?" she asks the officer. Hopefully that is concrete enough for him. To Rewind her expression gentles. "Not technically slaves, but close enough. The idea that people are disposable isn't a good one, whether they are slaves or 'free' in the most narrow sense of the word." Then she gives him a faint smile. "Perhaps we could start filming things that will give people a message of hope," she suggests. -Prowl nods blandly. "I fully agree with you, Swiftblade." He doesn't pay a lot of attention to Rewind, perhaps it's because he is disposable caste, and there is a manner of subconscious habit that keeps much attention from being drawn toward the smaller mech. But he will answer the question. "I may be in a high-ranking position, but I am by no means the Prime or even a member of the Senate. There are many working in even higher positions who should, as you say, reconsider their methds of maintaining or advancing their social or political status. However they are reluctant to listen to anyone they think wouldn't understand how the system works. Being as fair as possible to as many people as possible is a highly complex issue to face. As for the law," He shuffles through some datapads and microchips on his desk. "There's no better way to learn it than to help enforce it yourself. As I said, we need more people who value it for its true purpose--to serve the citizenry. And once you know it, those in power are more likely to respect your opinion as a well-informed one. The more upright individuals are employed by the system, the better we will become at restoring the populace's faith in it." -Rewind nods, mood turning a bit somber. "No, it's.. it's not good. I'd like to change it somehow." He doesn't sound rebelellious, just a bit... sad. His mood perks up at her suggestion, though. "Oh. Yes, I like that!" Prowl's sort of... distant reply is noted, and the small mech responds as a disposable is trained to do... by becoming quieter and letting his "betters" speak. However, he continues to listen and record it all. -Swift Blade smiles wryly. "I'll hardly be in a position to aid anyone before my training is done," she says. "I was taken away before finishing my Primary Programming School after all." This seems to surprise a lot of people, but it was so long ago that she was in it that most of her schooling came from the school of life and occassionally hard knocks. "Still, to enforce the law, one must have a basic understanding of it first, yes, or one might enforce the wrong things." To Rewind she nods her head, slowly so as not to off balance him. "We can talk to people, see what inspires them, and make note of it. Perhaps we will be able to come up with our own writings that are less aggressive about change and more encouraging in tone about the small steps people can take for themselves." -"We can provide you with whatever additional training is necessary." Prowl says, dismissing the issue. "And you would be well-educated in all matters pertaining to laws and regulations. I'm just saying," "If you want to do something more than chain yourself to a memorial and less than a terrorist attack, then this would be an excellent first step. Perform well, work your way up the ranks...and perhaps one cycle, even the Prime himself would take your advice." he says with a nod. "After all, I certainly wasn't simply thrust into this position fresh out of Primary Programming school." -"Of course not," murmurs Swift Blade. "But I would imagine that you /did/ finish it," she points out. "However, it is something I would have to think about. I'm afraid I'm terribly prone to deliberation," she says with a little smile. "Thank you again for your time." -"As I said, you would be able to finish your schooling quickly. We may even have accelerated programs, should you prefer one." Prowl mentions, then arches an optic ridge at her. "You must not be as concerned as you sound. You talked about how merely wishing things were better but failing to take action is useless. Is that not true?" -"It is. But it is also unwise to just jump into anything. Besides, it is irresponsible to simply leave where I am now without any sort of notice," Swift Blade says solemnly. "I'm sure you can see that yourself." -"You don't want to finish your schooling?" Prowl inquires. "I thought that's what you wanted, that and to learn more about the law? You could do both simultaneously, if you thought you could handle the workload." That's what she'd said, right? "It's a worthy endeavor; I'm sure they would understand, as long you as you explained yourself." -"Which would be something I must do, yes?" She smiles faintly. "I wouldn't wish to be rude by completely snubbing the people who helped me so far." She gives the officer a long, thoughtful look. -"Yes I suppose." Prowl shrugs. "Well you have my contact information, should you make your decision. But I hope you won't be chaining yourself to statues any more, since we've now discussed more -effective- options." -"Have a good cycle then," Swift Blade says before turning to go. "I'll leave the chains and monuments alone for now." While some people might have said such as a joke, it doesn't sound like this is the case for Swift Blade. However, she does have a lot of thinking to do. Which seems to be par for the course the way things have gone since she landed on Cybertron.